Harry Potter and the memories of old
by Snowy123
Summary: An accident in the Chamber of Secrets causes the memories of Tom Riddle to be transferred to Harry. Harry after seeing the memories finds out he has manipulated by everyone and he is furious. AU third year. HarryMany. NO SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

An old Ford Angela entered Number 4 Privet Drive and screeched to a stop. Anybody looking at the inhabitants would notice nothing not normal about them, but the reality was far from it, actually one boy who got out of the car was far from normal. He looked pretty normal to an onlooker, he was tall, pale and had an athletic body with toned muscles which could be seen through his sweatshirt. But that was all which was normal about him, Harry Potter was not a normal person in any sense of the word and that was not because he was a wizard. His neon green eyes had hardly controlled rage and any person who would see it up close would feel a shiver run down his spine.

Harry potter was no longer the scrawny kid who would be pushed around by anybody, the incident in the chamber had changed his life, and He knew it was an accident which caused it. He knew it was not supposed to happen but he was more than happy about it.

A true smile formed across his lips thinking about the incident.

Flashback

Harry was slowly losing focus and knew he had to act fast. Tom Riddle AKA Voldermort was laughing haughtily looking at him with pure disdain and Harry knew this was his only chance. Out of nowhere an idea struck him he took out the fang which was stuck to his arm with his own blood coated on it and without thinking he stabbed the diary with it. Tom riddle seeing this lunged at Harry but it was anyways too late and if it hadn't been he was not yet in his corporeal form so he couldn't have done anything to stop it. But as soon as he lunged at him he knew he had made a grave mistake. And soon as his ghostly form touched Harry there was blinding flash of light.

Harry looked up and saw the ghostly form of Tom Riddle lunged on him and soon as the Tom's body made contact Harry felt excruciating pain like he had never felt before, it was so intense that his mind blanked out and then he felt as if his head was going to explode as he was bombarded by seventeen years worth of memories and as soon as the pain had come it vanished.

Harry stood up a bit bedazzled but he was felling better than he had ever felt. His body was fully healed and he seemed taller, which was extremely surprising. He looked around and saw Ginny's body; he quickly ran up to it and was relieved when he found her breathing. He slowly removed her hair from her face and stared at the witch. Her face looked so angelic and calm, that Harry found himself lost in them. The only times he had seen Ginny; she had been either blushing or hiding her face. Now that Harry was able to truly see her he was astonished at her beauty, her soft red hair nice full lips and a button nose gave her face an innocent grace. Harry jerked out his reverie when he heard a screeching sound of the phoenix.

Harry looked up and saw Fawkes flying towards him. Harry smiled at the bird which had helped him fight the basilisk. Thinking of the basilisk Harry suddenly became aware of the intensity of the incident which had just occurred. He had received all of the dark lords' memories. Harry smiled evilly as he thought about it. Now the grounds were equal, he could learn from the memories of the dark lord and pay him back for the suffering he had caused him. Harry realized he had absorbed a whole lot of memories and going through with them was going to take a long time, but he had the whole summer so the time was not a problem. Thinking about the summer he thought about the dursley's and the pain and torture they had caused him. He so wanted to repay them but he couldn't use magic outside school. As he was thinking about this a memory flashed in his head. It was a memory of a spell that tom riddle had learned in 5th year. The spell removed all the detection charms from the wands so that he would be able to use magic anywhere and the ministry would not know anything about it. Harry sneered thinking about how he was going torture the dursley's. The dursley's were in for the summer of their lives, he was going to make their life a living hell just like they had made his.

End Flashback.

A/N - Please read and review. This is my first story so the first few chapter maybe a bit scratchy later on they will get much longer and better. Its not Harry/Ginny btw its only that Harry has suddenly matured and she was the first girl he saw so...  
I dont want to reveal too much but next chapter will be about Harry torturing the durselys and will contain gore and rape so plz if your a sensitive person skip the chapter.


	2. Memories and Dursleys

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters and the story belongs to JK Rowling. No money is made out of this. Only the plot is mine.

A/N Thanks for the reviews folk's especially Random Shinobi (Ficwad). I have made the necessary corrections. Harry torturing the Dursleys's will be explained in this chapter in more detail. And about the horcruxes, I need a bit of help, imagine if someone kills Voldermort and he had to revive himself using the diary horcrux don't you think it should have all of Voldermort's memories. About the part of it being Harry many or Harry harem I will make it Harry harem I think but it will be completely anti cliché. And Harry gawking at Ginny will also be explained as well as why he is acting that way even if he is thirteen.

Also this is not going to be a super Harry story. There are going to be no warnings for lemons in this chapter.

The last week of Hogwarts Harry had kept to himself mostly reviewing Tom Riddle's memories, even though he despised the man he couldn't deny his sheer brilliance. The way he had manipulated people was something worth remembering. As he was shifting through the memories he was startled to see that Tom Riddle's childhood and his matched in so many ways, the most important point being they both were orphans and the most important difference being that Harry was sent to his aunt's house while Tom Riddle was sent to an orphanage. Tom Riddle like Harry had been picked on from the beginning and never received any love. Harry had felt disgusted when he saw a memory of Tom's in which he had been brutally raped by the caretaker, that was another stark difference, the Dursley's had never sexually abused Harry. One of the most important things Harry had seen was Tom's ability in wand less magic even before he had gone to Hogwarts. After seeing the memory of Tom summoning a book wandlessly Harry was intrigued and tried summoning a book wandlessly but no matter what he did he was unsuccessful. He had decided to look it up in the library.

While he was reviewing Tom's memories he knew he had to stop anybody from finding out about them. As he was thinking of keeping this a secret, Tom's memory of learning a subject called occlumency flashed in his head. As he went through the memory he realized how Snape and Dumbledore had always known what he was thinking. He now realized how lucky he had been to not look Dumbledore in the eye when he had gone to meet with him after the chamber incident. His sixth sense was on a high that day and it kept telling him not to look at Dumbledore in the eye. He had applauded his acting abilities after the meeting with Dumbledore; he had completely fooled the headmaster by looking exhausted and sullen.

He had already started working on the basic meditation practices and avoided looking at Dumbledore or Snape in the eye. But those were not his only problems; it seemed as if that Tom riddle had not only transferred his memories but also some of his physical attributes including puberty. Harry had been pretty embarrassed when he had wet his shorts the first night after the chamber incident. It had been extremely hard to explain his sudden growth spurt. He had gained a total of four inches in 5 days, how was he going to explain that? So he had decided the best thing to do would be to act innocent, anyways too many strange things had happened to him so what's special in another. Madam Pomfrey had come to his aid and explained that some wizards had often matured fast after a life threatening incident and in the case of Harry that's exactly what had happened(At least according to her).

Harry did not know how much of her theory was correct but was happy that it helped him come out of a sticky situation.

Another thing Harry noticed was the increased interest of the girl's population in him. He had caught many girls gawking at him whenever he visited the great hall and for a change he didn't seem to mind it. He knew his sudden growth spurt was the cause of this sudden attention and not his blasted fame. Thinking about his fame he had learned another thing from Voldemort. Voldemort had used his fame to a great advantage whereas he was always trying to avoid it. He was astonished as to how many people decided to follow him just because he was the heir of Slytherin. Harry grasped that instead of avoiding the fame he had to use it if he had any chance of defeating the dark lord if and when he revived and Harry's sixth sense told him that Voldermort would revive and soon. But Harry also came to the conclusion that Voldermort had made a mistake by depending too much on his fame, whereas he had gathered many flowerers he had also made many enemies, Harry decided that even though he would use his fame he would never flaunt it and would never depend on it.

As Harry continued to review Voldemort's childhood he soon came to realize why Voldemort hated muggles. Voldemort's child hood was disgusting and terrible at the very least even more than his, especially the sexual abuse. As Harry went through most of Voldemort's childhood memories he wondered how could their childhoods match in so many ways, the more he thought about it the more he realized that it was preplanned. But who would do that, what motive could a person have behind it. He got his answer from Tom's memory of the last day in his first year at Hogwarts. Tom had spoken with Dumbledore on the last day and had begged him to let him stay at Hogwarts and had even explained the reason he did not want to go back to the orphanage but Dumbledore turned a deaf ear to him stating that it was not possible to stay at Hogwarts during the summer.

After seeing that memory all things clicked as the pieces fell in position, and they all came down to one person 'Dumbledore'. Harry could barely contain his fury; why had Dumbledore done this, what reason could he have in making sure that his child hood would be similar to the dark lord's. After thinking for a long time Harry came to one conclusion. Dumbledore was guilty as he believed himself to be partly responsible in creating one of the most feared dark lord in recent times and Dumbledore wanted to cleanse himself of the guilt what better way to do that than give the savior of the world the same childhood that the dark lord had and when the savior would prove to be on the light side he would be forever rid of his guilt. Harry had made an oath to himself after that to never ever trust Dumbledore. He would have his revenge eventually but for now he had to keep his façade at least till he reached the dark lord's potential.

By the time the last day of the term approached he had finished reviewing most of Voldemort's important school memories. He had especially practiced the charm which cancelled the magic detection ward. He knew he would have only one chance to do it and there was no room for failure. Another important spell Harry had practiced was the Imperious curse, at first he was very reluctant to try it as it was classified as a dark spell but it was the only way he could control the dursley's so he decided to give it a go. Most of the night's he had practiced both the spells, and by time the last day approached he had mastered the ward cancellation charm, but was not so sure about his Imperious curse as he was reluctant to try it on any of his school mates. He was sure that he could at least produce a weak imperious and knew it would be enough against muggles who had no sort of mental defense. The spell had an essential requirement, the caster had to have a strong need or want to control the person, other than that the spell was pretty simple and he was sure that after many years of torment it would me easy to bring about that certain emotion.

Harry had also realized that he was not the only changed person, Ginny Weasley had also changed a lot and Harry was sure that she had hit puberty. Harry hypothesized that it must have been Tom possessing her that had caused such an abrupt change in her person. He was sure that a few days back she had little or no breast, but now she had well defined breasts even though they were small in size, but compared to her age they were large. He was sure she had the largest breasts in her year, and she also appeared the most feminine among her dorm mates. Another thing was that he was strangely attracted to her as if a bond had been formed between them. The though itself disturbed him, hot or not she was still too young but another thought told him she could easily pass for a fourteen year old.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Harry was sitting cross legged in his room meditating trying calming himself. He had been a nervous wreck since he had reached his room. All the excitement and the fear of failure had him hyperventilating and he knew if he tried to cast the spell at that moment he would surely do it wrong, so he had instead resorted to meditation. After taking deep calming breaths for about fifteen minutes he finally opened his eyes. The meditation had done him a world of good, he felt much more relaxed now.

He got up and took out his wand from his trunk, the moment of truth had come, and it was now or never. He took a deep calming breath and then shouted as he made complicated wand movements "veneficus pupillus pupilla!" A tingling feeling went through his whole body as he felt a blockage break. The feeling was awesome it felt as if he was riding a broom. Harry's face broke into a grin as he successfully completed part 1 of the plan. Now for the difficult part. He put a silencing spell on shoes as he donned his invisibility cloak. He crept downstairs and found the Durley's just where he wanted them to be. Vernon Dursley was as usual hidden behind the paper. It was a Sunday and Vernon Dursley usually stayed at Home during Sundays. Dudley was as usual sitting in front of the Television gawking at it. And aunt petunia was busy cleaning up the already cleaned kitchen. His first target was Vernon Dursley as he was sitting on the sofa and no one would realize even he was dead. Harry slowly crept behind him pointed his wand at the back of his uncles head and whispered stupefy, a red beam of light shot out and struck Vernon as his head rolled to the side resting on his shoulder signifying his unconscious state.

Next target was even easier he calmly walked up behind Dudley and stunned him who like his father became unconscious. The last of the dursleys did not take too long as Harry caught petunia on the back as she was standing on her toes trying too peep at the neighbors. Harry took of his invisibility cloak and calmly levitated all the dursley's to the master bedroom. When he had put all of them on the bed he cast 'Incarcerous' as magical ropes leaped out of his wand and tied the Durleys to the bed. He cast the spell two more times just to be sure. He then magically sealed the door and cast a silencing ward around the room. He had practiced all these spells and had no difficulty in performing them. But the most important device was the video camera which he had placed in front of the bed. He had planned everything to the notch and the camera was a major factor. He needed a device which could record an incident and the video camera was just the thing he was looking for.

After everything was set he enervated the dursleys's one by one and the reaction he received almost made him double over in laughter. Dudley looked like a fish out water and kept opening and closing his mouth trying to formulate a sentence with his pea sized brain, whereas his uncle's face took on an ugly puce color and his aunt paled as if she had seen a ghost. Finally Vernon found his voice and bellowed "Release us this instant or else this will be your last day!!" That broke the dam for Harry and doubled over in laughter as the dursley's looked at him as if he had gone insane.

A moment later Harry regained his composure as he sneered "So Vernon how does it feel to taste your medicine, now you're the one who's locked up what do you have to say for yourself." The Dursleys soon realized they were in no position to retort but Vernon remembered last year as he sneered back and said "Boy, your not allowed to use magic outside your freak school, soon those freaks will have you expelled and then ill show the real meaning of pain" but as soon as those words had left Vernon realized he had made a grave mistake as Harry coldly laughed at them. "Well you see Dursley those ministry restrictions mean nothing to me now I'm free to use magic anywhere I like" with that Harry pointed his wand towards Dudley and cast "everto cornuum" and suddenly two little horns sprouted from Dudley's head. Harry snickered as petunia shrieked and Vernon bellowed "stop your freakishness right now and….." the rest was unheard as Vernon's mouth vanished from his face. Petunia fainted while Dudley wet his pants.

Harry sighed and enervated Petunia, he decided that he had played around enough it was time to move on to the real stuff. He frowned as he concentrated and bellowed "Imperio!" a colorless beam shot out of his wand and struck petunia straight in the chest, immediately Petunia's eyes turned Glassy. Harry smiled evilly as he saw his spell had worked, he felt a strange sensation as if his mind was connected to his aunts, he smirked as he untied his aunt, "remove your clothes and lie on the bed" he commanded. Petunia automatically got up and started removing her clothes one by one. Soon only her bra and knickers were left which soon left her body as she was left in her birth suit. Harry was pretty astonished when he saw his aunt's breasts he had expected them to be sagging and small but instead they were round and perky, his sight traveled downwards and the sight that greeted him made him stare, her pussy was clean shaven with puffed up outer lips. Harry shook his head after a moment to remove the randy thoughts, no matter what, he would never rape anyone. Petunia obediently went and lay on her bed as he had commanded.

Harry then turned to Dudley as he again frowned in concentration; he had learnt that the more people you tried to command with the Imperious the tougher it became, he hoped that he would at least be able to use it on two people, because that was required for his plan to work. His fears were abated when Dudley's eyes became dazed, he smirked and commanded 'remove your clothes and kneel in front of your mother'. Harry was satisfied as Dudley followed his command like a robot and went and kneels in front of his mother.

Now it was time to start the final part, Harry went and turned on the video camera and shifted the focus on Dudley and Petunia. Harry smirked and commanded 'Start eating your mom's pussy' and watched in morbid satisfaction as Dudley started licking aunt Petunia's nether lips. Aunt petunia did not seem to be reacting so he thought of giving her a push 'start messaging your breasts'. Aunt petunia slowly started messaging her breast and a moan escaped her mouth.

He had a sudden guilty feeling in his gut, for a second he wondered if he was doing the right thing, but all those thoughts vanished as he remembered his childhood, the number of days he was starved, the number of days he was beaten and left to die, he remembered an incident when he was six, he had been praised in school for doing well whereas Dudley was scolded at, Harry shuddered remembering the belting he had received after that incident, he still had a few scars left.

Harry was brought out of his reverie as Petunia gave a shout of pleasure. He looked at her and saw that she had come and Dudley was licking her pussy taking in her juices. Petunia was still shuddering in the after effects of her orgasm as she had gone from messaging her breasts to pinching her tout nipples. Now for stage two.

'Get up and kneel on the bed' he commanded Petunia, who as before followed his command like a dummy. 'Dudley position yourself in front of your face' 'Petunia start sucking his cock' after giving this command he positioned the camera so that it was facing petunias behind. Petunia immediately took her son's limp dick and started sucking it like a lolly. Dudley limp dick soon began to react after Petunia started to suck it as Dudley gasped in pleasure. Dudley seemed to be immensely enjoying his sucking him off.

Now on to stage 3. It would be a real test of his magical ability. He was now going to

try to use the Imperious curse on three people at time, only few powerful wizards were capable of this feat. Meanwhile Vernon Dursley was watching in horror as his son and wife were going at it and what seemed to be shocking was they seemed to be enjoying it.

But what really scared Vernon was that Harry was recording all of this with the video camera. If anyone else would see it his family's reputation of being a normal civilized family would be ruined, he wouldn't be able to look at any of his colleagues in the face.

For the first time in his life Vernon repented for the way he had treated Harry, but even he knew it was too late. As he was trying to find a way to salvage the situation he was hit with a beam and all his thoughts vanished.

Harry whooped when he saw he had successfully cast the spell on three people. 'Vernon go and fuck petunia from behind'. Vernon obediently walked behind his life and lifted her ass. Petunia surprised released her son's dick, Harry seeing this commanded her to continue sucking. Meanwhile Vernon had removed his boxer shorts and was positioning his small and fat dick in front of his wife's nether hole. Harry saw that Vernon's dick was limp and there is no way in hell it would be able to penetrate Petunia's tight and most probably virgin rectum. Harry sighed and commanded Vernon to first pump himself first.

Harry shifted his concentration to Dudley who was making grunting noises. He wondered what was wrong and laughed when he realized Dudley had not yet reached puberty and was probably not capable of cumming. He looked back at Vernon and saw that his dick had now become erect and was almost about to cum. He commanded Vernon to stop pumping himself and to enter Petunia's anus. Vernon again positioned himself behind petunia and spread her ass cheeks after which entered her in one swift motion. Harry grimaced as petunia cried out in pain. A bit of blood leaked out of her anus as Vernon continuously thrusted in and out of her. After thrusting for about 30 seconds Vernon grunted as he came inside his wife's anus who in turn shouted out her own orgasm. Harry was pretty surprised when Petunia had an orgasm he was not expecting her to enjoy it.

Petunia seemed extremely exhausted and Harry decided it had been enough. He ordered the Dursley's to dress themselves and lay down on the bed. After casting Incarcerous a few times he lifted the Imperious. Petunia instantly began sobbing while Vernon seemed to be ashamed of himself. Dudley looked as if he did not know how to act. Vernon looked as if he was going to begin his rant but wisely thought otherwise. Inside he was seething; he made a vow that he would get back for this humiliation. Petunia couldn't stop the flow of tears, inside she knew it was mostly her fault, she knew this day had been coming after how they had treated the boy, but she didn't think it would be so soon.

"Now you know what it feels like to be taken advantage of. Ill be gone for some time, I need to make copies of this video. Till then you will be tied to your bed since I don't trust you and after today I know you will be out for revenge. After I come back we will have nice long chat" Harry said coldly as he took the camera and went out the door and magically sealed it from behind.

A/N I hope the chapter length is fine. This was the first lemon I have written and well I had a pretty torrid time writing it. I know it will be a bit scratchy but the future lemons will be much better especially the ones which will feature Harry and they will be much more detailed.

Thanks for the review they really helped me write this chapter. I hope I have answered some of your questions. And about the Dursley part, I know it might look a bit cruel, but Harry is not going dark, it will be a grey Harry story and not a dark one.

Ill need a beta so if anyone is interested please tell me so?

The Story title is tentative; I might change it later on.


	3. Reading and new freinds

A/N Well I had a horrid time these last few months and hence the delay in updating. I failed my 12th grade so I was kind of grounded but I will never abandon my story.

I have decided not to make it Harryharem since it does not go with the story. I don't want to reveal too much but I will make it Harry/many just not all at once and there will be absolutely no slash so please don't even ask for it. I had earlier asked for a beta but I didn't get a chance to see if any one replied so I will ask again. If any one wants to beta this story please mail me.

Thoughts – ''….''

Harry sat in his room meditating, he had just had a talk with the Dursley's and he was sure they had no room to retaliate anymore; he had struck at their weakness. The Dursley's prided themselves over being 'normal' and had proof of them doing something which was highly unusual. But the Dursley's were not something which was worrying Harry. What was worrying him was how he had used an unforgivable curse, how maliciously he had dealt with the dursley's and that was now playing on his conscious. 'Was he becoming like Voldemort? Was he turning dark? ' this was a question that kept popping up in his head.

Harry knew he couldn't do this alone he would need somebody who would be able to keep him grounded. So he kept himself from reviewing Voldemort's memories lest he goes down the same dark path as his adversary.

Not being able to review Voldemort's reminiscences for the time being left Harry with little to do. He had already finished the homework for the following school year with little difficulty. After pondering for some time Harry decided that he needed to visit Flourish and Blotts.

Now that the Dursley's were not causing him any hindrance, going to Diagon alley would be fairly simple. All he needed was a bit of money which he was sure he could 'ask' Uncle Vernon to lend him. So making up his mind he went downstairs where he found surprisingly no one. Scratching his head Harry wondered where everyone had disappeared. He quickly went up to his aunts room and checked her closet where he found only a few clothes much lesser then there would normally be which confirmed Harry's suspicion, the Dursleys had abandoned him. 'Sheesh! I was going to have some fun with them and they decide to abscond' Harry thought disappointed. At any other time he would have wished that the Dursley's would leave but right now he had the upper hand and he had thought about getting some revenge on them for all the years they had made him do all the house work.

The Dursley's leaving had left Harry with a major problem, he had no muggle money and getting to Diagon alley would be a pain. 'Well I will have to use the imperious again' he thought morosely. Sighing Harry left for Diagon alley.

It was a busy day in Diagon alley, being the first day of the week it was bustling with all kinds of witches and wizards. This suited Harry as it would be easy to get lost in the crowd. He remembered to keep his hair down and hide his scar and few people knew about his sudden growth spurt which made him look more like fifteen so it was unlikely that anyone would recognize him. He casually walked towards Gringotts, easily blending in with the busy crowd and amazingly he reached Gringotts without interruption. The bank itself seemed to be over crowded and Harry had to wait behind a long queue. After quite some time it was finally his turn.

'What can I do for you?' the goblin asked gruffly.

'I would like to visit my vault' Harry replied politely.

'And do you have your key' the goblin asked to which Harry handed him a golden key.

Looking at the number on the key the goblin sharply looked up at Harry's scar then he motioned for a goblin to come to him whom Harry recognized as the goblin he had met when he first visited Gringotts but couldn't recall his name. The goblin on the counter had a whispered conversation with the goblin he had summoned whose eyes widened slightly at the end of the conversation. The goblin looked up at Harry and said 'Follow me sir'. Harry slightly confused at the goblin's behavior followed the goblin to the carts.

Harry greatly enjoyed the cart ride and was quite disappointed when it ended early. Once inside his vault he took out his money pouch and completely filled it with a handful of galleons which didn't even seem to cause a dent in the ever rising pile of galleons. Harry decided to ask the goblin about the increase in the galleons in his vault.

During the cart ride back to the surface Harry asked the goblin about the increasing amount of galleons in his vault to which the goblin simply said 'Interest' which more or less answered Harry's question.

Harry had never needed any muggle money before so he didn't know anything about the exchange rates. He knew he would need muggle money to feed himself and other daily necessities and he also intended to do some much needed shopping. After reaching the surface he asked the goblin where he could exchange some galleons for some muggle money to which the goblin took him to an empty counter with an old goblin at the desk. Harry was quite surprised at the personal attention he was receiving from the goblins. It was only much later that Harry found out why he was being treated differently to the other customers at Gringotts.

Harry was quite surprised to discover that 1 galleon was worth 50 pounds. Harry exchanged 100 galleons for 5000 pounds which he supposed would be enough for his shopping and daily needs.

After leaving Gringotts Harry headed straight for Flourish and Blotts. Entering the shop he went straight to defense section since it was his favorite subject. He quickly shifted through the various topics finding very few books that interested him, until he found a book that caught his attention 'Defensive Wards' by Louis Potter. It was a pretty thin book and after flipping through the pages Harry learned that the publishing date was 1903. He did a quick mental calculation and came to a conclusion that it must have been his great great grandfather. He added the book in his book cart which already contained standard defense books for the 3rd 4th and 5th year. Defense of the mind went next into the ever increasing pile of books.

From the corner of his eyes Harry could see a witch constantly peeking glances at him. Harry suddenly became more cautious and decided to change section but as he turned around a corner he crashed into the same witch who stumbled and fell over him. Groaning Harry tried to get up but found himself in an awkward position with the witch atop him and her breast pressing against him face. The witch finally coming to her senses hurriedly got up from above him and helped him up. The whole ordeal had caused the fringe of hair hiding his scar to move exposing it which the witch quickly recognized and squeaked in surprise. Thankfully the defense section was at the back of the shop and no one had seemed to notice the disturbance. Harry quickly put a hand over her mouth and made a pleading motion with his eyes which thankfully the witch understood and relaxed.

"Tonks' the witch introduced herself sticking out her hand while continuously looking at the ground, all the while blushing furiously.

Blushing himself Harry introduced himself even though he was sure she already knew who he was.

Harry looked around awkwardly as the witch didn't move. Judging the witch's age he tried to start a conversation.

'Umm… do you go to Hogwarts?'

She stared at him surprised.

'No I'm an auror in training' She replied smiling at him warmly.

Something about her smile caused Harry's heart to skip a beat; she was not a really pretty witch but there was an outlandish beauty in her features.

'So which books you looking for' the witch asked looking at the books in his cart.

When Harry looked at her strangely she quickly replied 'I work here part time'

'Oh, well I just finished with the defense section and was about to go to the transfiguration section when we err crashed'

'Transfiguration is my favorite subject, maybe I could help you out' she said cheerfully.

'Sure' Harry replied smiling.

Harry followed her to the transfiguration section and couldn't help but admire her shapely rear.

'Which books you looking for' she asked flipping through a few titles.

'Till fifth year' Harry replied paying more attention to the witch then to what he was saying.

Tonks simply raised her eyebrows and added the books to his already full cart.

'You like reading ahead' she asked smiling; she had noticed him checking her out but did not want to point it out. Surprisingly she liked the attention which she was receiving.

Harry suddenly realized he had been staring and looked at the ground mortified.

'Don't worry people seem to do that often' Tonks said with wink which seemed to further embarrass Harry.

Harry began to stammer an apology but Tonks waved it off. Soon the witch's cheerful

Nature caused him to openly talk with her. He added Defensive Transfiguration and Transfiguration for the fun loving. His cart seemed overfull with all the books and Harry decided that would be enough for 1 shopping trip.

'That's all?' Tonks asked as Harry began to cart his way to the cashier.

'Yeah enough for a day' Harry said smiling.

'It was nice to meet you Tonks'

'Same here'.

Harry paid the cashier and was about to exit the shop when a section caught his eye. It was opposite the cashier's desk and had a Miscellaneous Board labeled on it. He walked up to it and started looking through the books. The titles looked pretty interesting, especially one which read 'Aura reading a rare talent or a learnable art'. He decided to add it to his book list.

Finally as he was about to leave the shop Tonks met him at the entrance.

'Hey my shift just finished you want to go to Florence Frotesques Ice cream shop' she asked him with a twinkle in her eye.

Harry looked at her flabbergasted, ''did she just ask me out on a date.''

'Sure' Harry stammered out.

Further surprising Harry she linked her arms with his and dragged him out of the shop.

Reaching Florence Frotesques she abruptly dropped his hand and looked at him apologetically. By now Harry was completely confused. ''Is she insane''

Seeing the confounded look on Harry's face Tonks rapidly said 'some of the people were beginning to identify you and I thought you didn't want to be recognized so I….' she stopped mid sentence blushing.

Understanding dawned on Harry. He stood there and looked at Tonks for a few seconds not knowing when his brain shouted at him 'Thank her for saving your skin you fool'.

'Thanks, you saved me a lot of trouble' he said smiling in a way which he hoped would put her at ease.

Tonks seemed to brighten up considerably and to the utter surprise of Harry her light brown hair became bright pink.

'How did you do that' Harry asked, surprise evident in his voice.

'What?' Tonks asked.

'Your hair color changed' Harry said as if it was the most obvious thing.

'Oh, I'm a metamorphmagus' she said meekly, afraid to see Harry's reaction.

'What's that?' Harry asked, he truthfully didn't know what a metamorphmagus was.

'You don't know'

Harry shook his head.

'It means I can change my appearance at will.'

'Cool!' he said amazed.

Tonks laughed at Harry's reaction. His reaction was different than what she had expected. Most people would be disgusted or would look at her hungrily but Harry didn't react like any of them.

'You're different Harry' she said smiling.

'Thanks' Harry said not knowing how to react to the bizarre compliment.

'Aren't you a little too tall for your age, you look more like fifteen' she said when they had sat down to eat their ice creams.

'I had a little accident last year' he said evasively which was not missed by Tonks and she did not pursue it any further.

Time seemed to pass like water when they were talking. Harry couldn't believe he could speak so freely with anybody let alone with somebody who he had just met. Tonks felt the same, she was known as an uncouth girl by most male auror corps but with Harry she felt she could freely express herself, even though it was only the second time she had seen him, the first time being when he was a toddler.

Tonks casually glanced at her watch and gave a squeak.

'He's going to kill me.'

Harry just looked at her perplexed.

'I'm sorry Harry I got to rush, I'm seriously late' with that she got up and abruptly left.

'You can owl me if you want' was her parting comment.

Harry just shook his head, smiled, paid and left the shop and began the journey back to privet drive.

Privet drive during sunset appeared to be a medieval housing society, with the orange glow reflecting of the peeling paint on the houses. Harry looked at no. 4 and for the first time in his life he thought it looked beautiful. For the first time Harry admired his garden work, he swept his hand over the lilies and smiled wistfully. He wondered what a big influence the Dursley's had been in his life, because of them he had forgotten to see the simple beauties of life. Without the Dursley's privet drive didn't seem to be a bad place to live in.

After finishing his self-cooked dinner Harry began to go through the books which he had bought that day. He picked up the slightest book first which was 'Defensive Warding' by Gerard potter. As Harry began to go through the book the more impressed he became by each page. All the wards were pretty simple and competent. One of them was the anti-theft ward, which was as basic as a third year spell but could block almost all known unlocking charms.

But warding had a flaw in it, it depended on the amount of power the wizard put into it, so anyone with enough power could break through almost any ward. This is where blood wards and the more obscure kind of wards came into play.

Like blood wards could only be passed with someone who had the same blood or who intended no harm to person being warded. The only flaw in the blood wards was that a person with the same blood could easily cause harm to the warded. So it was a ward used when the family members completely trusted each other. Then there was the cuadra ward, it was a ward used on wizards who had fluctuating levels of magic, its main aim was to limit the amount of power the wizard can use. When Harry read about this ward he became suspicious. It was just the type of thing that could have been used on him by Dumbledore. After the chamber incident Harry's magic had become much more stable and Harry suspected that the ward had been broken then. Halfway through the book Harry's eyes began to droop and he fell asleep on the sofa, for the first time he would sleep peacefully at no 4 privet drive.

Harry woke up as the first rays of sunlight graced his face. It was a habit he had developed very soon in his life or was rather forced to develop it due to the Dursley's. After doing his morning duties Harry remembered he had to buy groceries as the Dursleys had left nothing. Sighing he left to go to the department stores.

On his way to the grocery store Harry found many people jogging which gave him an idea. Harry realized even though he had grown tall due to his sudden growth spurt his body was still out of shape. So he decided to enroll in a gym, without the Dursleys it would be no problem and he had enough money to pay for it. So on his way back from the grocery store he registered for the gym and also for a martial arts class which was in the same building as the Gym.

After cooking himself a nice breakfast Harry got ready to begin reading. Hermione's rubbing of on me Harry thought smiling. He had a hard time deciding which book he wanted to read since he had so many to choose from. Reluctantly he began the tedious task of making himself a schedule which Hermione had kept nagging him and Ron about last year.

In his schedule he had left the mornings for casual reading so he picked up 'Aura Reading a rare talent or a learnable art' – By Elena Lovegood.

Harry was completely engrossed by the time he had read the first chapter, which was just an introduction on aura reading. Aura reading as the title suggests is just that reading magical auras. Every magical being had different auras. Auras have different colors, and each color has significance. Like brown suggests that the magical being has healing properties.

Auras could tell if someone was under a glamour charm, it could also identify an animagus. Like an animal with a blue aura would suggest that it is not an animal but a wizard disguised as one.

There was an author note at the end of the introductory chapter, it said.

'It is said that aura readers are now extinct but I tend to disagree, I believe that aura reading is not a special talent but it is something that can be learnt by any wizard who has a disciplined mind. In the next few chapters I shall explain how one can learn to read auras and how to utilize the 'mage sight'.

After reading the first chapter Harry wondered that other people must have read this book but he had never heard anyone ever mention about aura reading not even Hermione and the book was not even hidden it was actually in the first section of the shop. That made him wonder whether the author was just another fake like Lockhart and had written just some crap. After pondering on it for sometime Harry decided that he had nothing to lose so he might as well read it.

One of the first necessities for aura reading is a calm mind, so meditation is the first step. There are many ways to meditate but the best way is to close your eyes and take a few deep breaths, then to listen closely to all the noises around you and to picture in your mind the surroundings. A natural aura reader will find this extremely simple and should easily complete this step. After opening your eyes every thing around you will look much sharper.

Harry tried this exercise and was surprised to see that his surroundings did indeed look much sharper. Harry then looked at his books and was completely surprised when his books glowed bright yellow. Harry thought he must be seeing things so he closed his eyes and opened them again, this time the room didn't appear that sharp. Picking up the book he read the paragraph again, it had said nothing about things glowing. Harry again tried doing the exercise and again he found his books glowing. Harry quickly went to his room opened his trunk and took out his other books, he repeated the exercise and again the books glowed. Did I just learn aura reading Harry thought bedazzled? To confirm his theory he took out his broom and he had to shield his eyes from the multicolored hue that was surrounding the broom. He had done it, he had learned aura reading. He quickly went and looked at the book again, after the first paragraph of the second chapter the book had complete gibberish printed in it, bewildered Harry looked through the book again but found nothing sensible written after the first paragraph. Out of the blue Harry got an idea.

He did the meditation exercise and then looked at the book and just as he had thought a red mark appeared on the page he was reading. Harry gave himself a pat on the back and touched the red line with his wand. There was a flash of light and then suddenly the words in the book started arranging themselves.

Harry smirked and sat down to read again, whoever the author was must have been a genius he thought.

Congratulations you have found this book's secret; you must be a true aura reader. This was done as a step to ensure that the secrets of aura readers are not revealed and so that only a true aura reader would be able to read this book. The next few chapters will give a detailed description of how you can use your skill and what different color codes mean.

Harry continued reading for some time but had a tough time comprehending different color codes. Each color had more than one meaning and it depended on the aura reader to figure out what a particular color code meant. Like a black aura over a subject suggested it was a dark artifact but it also meant a few other things, like It suggested blindness.

After confusing himself for some time he gave up and decided to look it up later on. Meanwhile he kept turning his mage sight on and of and with each time he was becoming more proficient at it.

Next on his schedule was Transfiguration, he began reading the third year text. After two hours of tedious reading Harry made himself a nice lunch. While he was eating his eyes fell on the television. The television had always fascinated Harry but he had never had the opportunity to see it. He put on the television and began skimming through a few channels. He settled on a news channel which was reporting about a mass murdering criminal who had recently escaped prison. A picture of the criminal was flashed and something about the man caused Harry to jump. The man looked thin and ragged with long black hair hiding his face.

'Sirius Black a mass murderer has recently escaped a prison in Germany and has been spotted in England. If anyone hears from said person or even gets a glimpse of him please report him immediately as he is an extremely dangerous person. Do not try to approach him under any circumstances doing so will be endangering your life.'

The name sounded familiar to Harry but he couldn't remember ever meeting this person.

After spending sometime pondering Harry gave up trying to remember and switched the channel to watch something more light. He stopped his search on a movie channel and leisurely relaxed on a cozy couch, which until recently belonged to his oaf of a cousin, and settled for a nice nap.

'Rrrrrrrrrring rrrrrrrrrrring' Harry jumped hearing the door bell. Irritated he went to see who was at the door. To his surprise it was a pretty girl of about fifteen with a bouquet in her hand, 'Is Mrs. Dursley there.' She asked politely.

'I'm afraid but Mrs. Dursley is not there at the moment' Harry replied stifling a yawn.

'Oh I'm so sorry to bother you, but can you give her this bouquet.'

'Sure, did you have any message for her' Harry said remembering his manners.

The girl smiled cutely at him, 'Tell her Happy Birthday from our family's side.'

Saying this she turned and was about to leave when she turned around and looked at Harry curiously, 'Don't mind me but I've never seen you before.'

'No problem, anyways I'm mostly not there as I attend a boarding school in Scotland and am there for most of the year. I'm Dudley's cousin Harry.' Harry said extending his hand which the girl shook. 'Carmen' she replied smiling and left.

Happy to have made a new acquaintance Harry returned to his scheduled reading.

The next morning saw Harry jogging to the gym. The gym instructor had him partnered with a girl who coincidentally turned out to be the same girl who he had met yesterday.

'Hey! Harry' she said recognizing him.

'Hello Carmen' Harry said smiling.

'Newcomer' she asked smirking. Harry nodded rolling his eyes which caused her to giggle.

'Don't worry it's only my second month here.'

With that they began their workouts. Very soon Harry found out that he liked seeing women in a gym costume especially Carmen. Her gym costume hugged her body and showcased her developing curves extremely well. Harry also noticed her other features, she had light brown hair which was tied in a horse ponytail and had a few freckles across her face. Her eyes reminded Harry of Hermione and her skin had a nice creamy color.

Carmen herself was checking out Harry, and she liked what he saw. But what took her breath away were his eyes, they were an intense green and matched perfectly with his dark hair. She realized she was beginning to have a crush on him and it had not even been a day since she had met him.

They were taken out of their reverie when the gym clock chimed signaling the end of their session.

'So where are you going now' Carmen asked as they were leaving the gym.

'To the martial arts class, it's just around the corner.'

Carmen just stared at him for a few second and said 'guess this is coincidence day, even I'm going to the same place'.

'Cool then we can practice together' Harry said enthusiastically and laughing at the same time. Carmen just smiled at him caught his hand and dragged him to the martial arts class.

Harry had asked for a rapid course since he did not have much time and now he regretted his decision. Martial arts class didn't turn out to be as easy as Harry had thought it to be; actually by the end of the class Harry had quite a few bruises. Now Harry regretted asking Carmen to be his partner. Carmen was really good at martial arts and had given Harry a tuff time by landing a few kicks at not so comfortable places, and to make matters worse the martial arts teacher was turning out to be another McGonagall.

'Sorry about that, I really get into it sometimes' Carmen apologized after the class and as an afterthought she added 'you were actually very good for a fresher'

Harry just groaned a reply which caused Carmen to giggle.

'So where to now' she asked.

'Home' Harry said wiping his sweat. Carmen face dropped hearing his reply; she was really enjoying his company. Seeing her change in mood Harry quickly added 'you can come for breakfast if you wish there's food enough for both of us.'

'Are you sure' she asked hesitating; it won't be good to get her hopes high.

'Sure as can be.' Harry said smiling warmly.

They made small talk on their way to the Dursley's.

'So how do you know the Dursley's' Harry asked Carmen while they were eating breakfast.

'My mo owb beuby parlor mrb dursby rebular custober' she replied her face stuffed with food causing Harry to laugh. Carmen quickly swallowed and looked down embarrassed. 'Don't worry I have friend who does that often' Harry said smiling.

'So what were you saying?'

'We just moved in here last year and mum opened a beauty parlor since then Mrs. Dursley has been a regular customer' Carmen said smiling. She seemed to do that a lot around Harry.

'You are great at martial arts' Harry said changing the subject.

'Thanks, I have been practicing for a few years' she replied.

'I can help you, if you want' she asked eagerly.

'That would be great' Harry said excited on the outside. Inside he was thinking that the girl was acting a bit strange, his sixth sense was telling him there was something fishy going on. Harry quickly turned on his mage sight and looked at her; there was no glow around her. He sighed in relief; at least she is not from the wizarding world. Then another image came in front of him and it clicked. Carmen was beginning to act a bit like the girls at Hogwarts who had a crush on him. She was beginning to like him. He inwardly smirked, 'this could get interesting.'

'So I'll meet you in the evening' Harry said as he walked her to the door.

Carmen smiled at him and surprising him and herself she kissed him on the cheek.

'Thanks for the breakfast' she said meekly and practically ran home mortified by her actions.

Harry shook his head, smiled and returned to his tedious schedule.

The most interesting prospect of all this was that he could have just found himself something to occupy his free time with.

A/N Well I know it's quite a boring chapter but hopefully the next will be better and don't forget to review.

Since its holiday time I'll update quite frequently. I seriously need a beta so please if anyone's interested mail me. Next chapter will be out by….. Monday.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my OC's and the plot.**

He moved the curtains of his four poster bed to find a nude blond girl. She looked up at him and smiled coyly. 'The potions have worked well' he thought as he admired the blond before him. She was a beautiful ravenclaw in his year. She had nice apple sized breasts and a tight and firm ass. Her face screamed aristocracy. She would be his first and he was going to enjoy it. He quickly undid his trousers and slid into his bed. The blond girl named Tracy smiled at him seductively evidently under the effect of the love potion he had administered to her regularly since term started. He roughly pushed the girl and climbed atop her.

He looked into her lust filled eyes and lost all control. He ravished her mouth while his hands roamed her nude body freely. She returned his kisses fervently while her hands clutched his shoulder pulling him towards her and at the same time arching her body towards him. He trailed kisses down her body reaching her breasts. He took one nipple in his mouth while he squeezed the other breasts making Tracy moan in surprise. He was completely hard by now and it was time. He returned to kiss her and pressed his raging hard-on at her wet entrance. He knew she was a virgin but he did not care his need exceeded hers and he pushed in in one swift stroke. Her virgin pussy rebelled and tightened as it was vehemently invaded by his cock. The girl cried in pain as her virginity was taken away. Hearing the girl scream he laughed cruelly as he continued to plunge into her pussy. A few strokes were all it needed for him to lose control as his load spilled into her pussy. Regaining control he moved from atop her and pushed her unceremoniously of his bed. The girl's use was over and it was time to return her where she belonged. The girl still in pain was hit by a read beam and all she knew was darkness.

Harry woke up gasping. He had just seen one of riddle's memories and this time it had appeared unbidden. The dream was highly erotic and not surprisingly he found a wet patch in front of his trousers. The fact that the memory came to him unbidden scared him, it was the first time it had happened. He was roused from his thinking when the bell rang. 'Oh shit' he thought. He had asked Carmen to meet him in the evening. 'One minute' he shouted and quickly went and changed his pants, he couldn't possibly go in front of a girl with a wet patch on his pants. He rushed back to door to find Carmen in her karate robes.

'Hey, sorry to have woken you up' she said gazing at his ruffled hair and semi-drowsy eyes.

'No problem and I had already woken up when you came' he replied smiling.

After seating her at the sofa he went and properly dressed himself in his karate suit.

'Ready to get beaten up' Carmen said smirking.

'You bet' he replied.

He led her to the back garden which was a perfect place to train. The grass was deftly cut and formed a natural carpet which would cushion his fall.

They both bowed to each other and took their stance. As soon as Harry raised his head he barely saw a fist coming towards his head and ducked just in time but was unable to block the kick which caught him in the groin. 'Ouch' he cried out.

'I'm sorry' Carmen said hurriedly she had not meant to hurt him there.

'T'is ok' Harry gasped out. He took a few deep breaths and regained his composure.

'You sure' Carmen asked worried.

He nodded and took his stance again. Most of the evening went in this manner but Carmen took care not to hit him in the groin again.

'Lets call it quits for today' Carmen said as Harry fell for what seemed the hundredth time.

'Last time' Harry said groaning.

He took a few deep breaths and concentrated. The next few seconds went in a blur. Carmen tried to kick him on his side but he swiftly moved caught her leg and pulled it which caused Carmen to lose her balance and fall which in turn caused her other leg to hit Harry on the shin and he too fell. They both rolled for a while each trying to dominate the other. In the end Harry's greater strength won out and enabled him to pin her under him.

'Finally' Harry gasped out.

'Yeah' Carmen said breathing heavily.

Harry was about to get up when he looked into Carmen's eyes, she was staring at him with a lust filled gaze. His vision traveled southwards and he stared at her heaving breasts as she tried to catch her breath. It was a 'now or never' moment, and using all his Gryffindor courage he kissed her full on the lips. Carmen's eyes widened, she clearly wasn't expecting him to initiate. After a moments shock she returned the kiss with equal vigor. Their hands began roaming as they passionately kissed. They finally ended the kiss due to the lack of air. It was then that they noticed what had occurred. Carmen blushed while Harry grinned and gave her another peck on the lips before leaning on his elbows.

'Are you planning on getting of me' Carmen asks smirking. She couldn't believe she had shared her first kiss with a guy who was more or less a stranger to her.

'I don't think so, I quite like it her' He replies smirking before giving her another peck on the lips.

Harry at the same time was wondering where he had acquired such confidence. He was kissing a girl who he had recently met while just a few weeks back he could hardly speak to a girl in Hogwarts. He reluctantly got up from over her dusting himself before extending a hand which she readily accepted. They both looked stared at each other for a few moments.

'So?' Harry asked quirking his brow.

Carmen blushed before coming up to him and kissing him on the lips answering his unasked question.

'Were moving quite fast aren't we' Harry asked as they headed back.

'Yea we've known each other for not more than a few days and already…' she replied blushing.

With one last kiss Carmen left blushing madly. Harry himself had red tinges on his cheeks. He sat on 'his' couch exhausted. He recalled the last hour and then it struck him; he had entered into a relationship. As he thought about the repercussions of being in a relationship A voice at the back of his head kept telling him what a fool he had been to enter into a relationship with a mere muggle. Harry knew he had moved too early, too fast. He should have waited at least till he knew she could be trusted. Her being a muggle didn't help his cause. Agreed she was very beautiful, but they were from completely different worlds, their differences were too large. 'You can always use her; after all beautiful women do have their uses' the doppelganger remarked. 'Hmmm' Harry thought him hormones directing his thoughts as he the images of him and Carmen in compromising states flashed in his mind. As Harry was thinking about it the angelic part of him berated him about it. 'How can you be so cruel, it's better to end the relationship now, using her would put you on the same level as the Dursley's?' The Dursley's and he being on the same level brought him out of his reverie. He smacked himself on the head for thinking such foul thoughts.

He switched on the television to take him away from his thoughts. He was about to fall asleep when his sight fell on the window. He yelped as he saw a black dog staring at him and instinctively turned on his aura sight. As soon as he turned on his aura sight a blue outline covered the dog. Harry's expression hardened as he realized it was an animagus. He quickly ran upstairs to retrieve his wand and returned only to find the 'dog' gone. Quickly running out he began searching the backyard for the dog, his aura sight back on.

Meanwhile, Sirius Black, godfather of the wizarding world's savior, notorious criminal and unjustly imprisoned man was hiding in the bushes confident his black fur and the deficiency of light would keep him concealed. He desperately wanted to hug his godson and tell him the truth but he knew now was not the time, he had no proof to go with his story and he knew for sure that by now the news about him escaping would have reached Harry. But Sirius Black had no idea who he was trying to hide against and as a result was hit by a rid light and his world dissolved into darkness.

Harry waited for a moment as he wanted to make sure his stunner had worked. Only after the dog slumped to the ground and did not make any movements did he move forward to check on it. The dog had dark black fur and seemed to be extremely malnourished. He effortlessly carried the light dog inside and bound him with _Incarcerous. Ennervate! _

Sirius dazedly woke up only to find a want pointing at him right between his eyes. For a moment he thought he worst, that was till his nose picked up the scent. The scent was familiar and could have only one host, his godson Harry Potter.

Seeing the dog conscious Harry decided to begin the questioning which he had already planned after all it contained only one question. 'I know you're an animagus better reveal yourself or you wont see tomorrow's light' he said in a hard voice. Sirius looked up and inwardly gulped seeing the expression on Harry's face. He weighed the pros and cons of revealing himself and found out that the pros far outweighed the cons and anyways he didn't have choice.

Harry took a step back as he saw the dog begin changing then stopped reverting back to its dogs form. Harry looked at the dog confused, and then it clicked. 'I am going to unbound you, don't try anything clever if you value your wellbeing' he said in a harsh voice. Seeing the 'dog' give a nod Harry unbound the dog keeping his wand pointed at it with stupefy at the tip of his lips. As soon as the dog was unbound it began changing. As soon as the dog had changed into a man Harry cast _Incarcerous _causing the man to fall on the ground unceremoniously.

Sirius groaned as he fell to the ground. Harry winced as he saw the man fall to floor, he almost apologized when he remembered the man was most probably spying on him and invading his privacy.

'Who are you' Harry asked the disheveled man. The man had long black hair and ghostly pale skin. He seemed like he had not eaten in days. Harry bend down too look the man in the eyes. As soon as his eyes met the man's he gasped. They were strangely familiar, and contained emotions in them he had yet to see in anyone else's. Harry shook his head to clear his head, he must be imagining things.

'Harry' the man gasped out as he stared at the bright green eyes of his godson.

'So you know my name how about you tell me yours' Harry said his voice had somehow grown softer if he hadn't intended it to be.

The man looked down at muttered 'Sirius Black'. Harry instantly went on alert. This was the criminal he had seen on television. 'So he's a wizard'

'What were you doing here, come here to kill me'

'No!!' Sirius exclaimed as if just the thought of it terrified him.

Harry raised his eyebrows seeing Sirius's reaction. 'So he's not here to kill me.'

'Were you spying on me' Harry asked. Once again Sirius replied in the negative. 'I came here to see how you were doing' He replied.

'To see how I was doing?' Harry asked perplexed

'Well I am your Godfather after all' He stated simply.

Harry gaped at Sirius as if he had said something completely stupid, but suddenly a memory flashed in his head.

_A man was whirling him around as he gurgled. 'Well pup, do you wanna go riding with me' the man asked. Harry nodded his head eagerly. Just as they were going to mount something which looked like a huge machine female voice exclaimed 'My son will not be riding on that abomination.' Sirius winced as he heard the dreaded voice. 'Well you see Lily I was just showing Harry my bike' he said trying to placate the fuming mother. Lily plucked Harry out of Sirius's arms as she smacked him on the head. 'Ow.' Sirius muttered rubbing his sore head. As soon as Harry was out Sirius's arms he began wailing loudly. Sirius smirked seeing Harry's reaction 'See Lily he likes me more.' Lily fumed seeing Harry's reaction but smirked a moment later as a pungent smell reached her nose. 'Well Sirius if Harry likes you so much maybe you should handle him' she said pushing Harry towards Sirius. By now Sirius had already heard noticed that Harry had dirtied his pants and was already on his bike ready to run for his life. _

'Sirius' Harry whispered as he reached out to the man. Sirius couldn't believe Harry remembered him after all he was only a year old then.

'But why were you in prison' Harry exclaimed as he unbound Sirius and helped him up. Sirius was surprised Harry trusted him enough to untie him. He crushed Harry in a bone crushing hug as tears streamed from his eyes. At this moment only one thought was running in his head, he finally had someone he could call family. Seeing Harry hugging him back Sirius sighed in relief, Harry had been not told the fake version of events of that awful Halloween night.

'It's a long tale you might want to sit down'

**A/N Sorry for the late update. I had a serious writers block concerning Sirius. This is an incomplete chapter I will edit it after it's completed. Should I put my OC as one of Harry's girlfriends? Tonks will certainly be one of his girlfriends. Ginny is going to be completely OOC. I will reveal her changed personality in the next chapter, I am pretty sure you readers will like this new Ginny. Please review.**


End file.
